ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryouma Magami (Possible Future)
After the Devil Factory and Ryoma and his brother were arrested. They had to start recreated their clan secret documents which had been confiscated on order to aid in the recovery of all of their victims. Eventually they were able to escape from prison (most likely with the help of a major super villain). Ryoma decided to take the Ten Shitai to a new direction and started focusing more and more on Oriental medicine. Eventually his travels led to the discovery of Shokei Ken a secret occult art that is able to change a human into a “Beast-Man. Sneaking into the shrine it was kept in he stole the scroll to the forbidden secret technique. Appearance The Shokei Ken overpowered the dolphin R.N.A in his system causing his hair to extend to his entire back of his body. The white in his eyes become jet black and his iris's grow quite large. All in all he looks like a slight bulkier version of his brother. Powers and Abilities Powers Therianthrope Physiology: '''Thanks to the Shokei Ken Ryoma has gained a form of genetic atavism, meaning the Shokei Ken caused some of the traits of ancestral species of the human race to resurface after many years of dormancy turning him into a synthetic beast, a Chimera. This combined with the abilities he already has causes his powers to vary at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. '''Superhuman Strength: '''The Hard Muscle drug had already given Ryoma some degree of super human strength. After the combination of that and the Shokei Ken eventually stabilized, his strength has become seemingly limitless to the point where he is able to effortlessly bend steel bars and shatter limbs with a single kick. This strength also extends to the muscles in his legs, allowing him to leap tremendous heights and distances. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Ryoma can run and move at speeds that are far faster than the finest human athlete. He can run with astonishing speed appearing as a bolt of lightning, particularly if he runs on all fours. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Ryoma’s highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Ryoma’s skin has become as hard as titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand conventional handgun fire at a range of 4 feet and cannot be cut by any blade forged of conventional material, although in the event of required surgery his skin can be lacerated by an overpowered medical laser. He can withstand up to one-ton impacts or blasts of 150 pounds of TNT without serious injury, and is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and electrical shocks. His current level of durability enables him to withstand gun fire at point-blank range, and can withstand being lit on fire without suffering any serious or permanent injuries. He has withstood impacts from superhumans a good deal stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and falls from great heights such as ninety story high skyscrapers. Ryoma has also gained full control over his Dermal Armor so not only can he call it up anytime he wants. He can use it selectively to create shields or form it all around his body. This ability increases damage resistance overall, at the cost of movement. '''Superhuman Agility: '''Ryoma's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He has the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. '''Super-humanly Acute Senses: '''Ryoma possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision that also him to see even in near-total darkness. '''Claws and Fangs: '''Ryoma sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals and enable him to climb up vertical surfaces by wedging his fingers and toes into the smallest of cracks. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. '''Transformation: As a chimera, Ryoma possesses a reactive adaptation based regenerative healing factor, meaning the parts of his body damaged in battle not only recover but also toughen into denser substances as well as causing spontaneous alteration creating new appendages and bodily functions for better physical reinforcement and capability such as horns, elbow blades or tendrils. As he continues to mutate Ryoma himself becomes tougher, faster, stronger and more brute like in appearance the more he fights, i.e. the harsher his battle the more powerful he'll become to match while in combat. Some of the downsides to these aspects, however, stem from more of a mental fault. As Ryoma continues to fight and his form continues to adapt and evolve in other dynamic variants, it starts to override the Cortexin drug and the unique chemical makeup of his brain becomes less and less effective at keeping the animalistic instincts of his beast form in check. Slowly turning him into a mindless, voracious monster ruled only by feral impulses. Abilities Thanks to the drug Cortexin Ryoma has been able to keep all of his higher brain functions. '''Excellent Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Ryoma’s fighting style has become far more animalistic making full use of his great strength and agility. His style of fighting resembles more of a man fighting for his last chance at life as he is not tied to any particular style so he is able to use any means necessary in order to take down his opponent. He is not above literally pulling clothes over the opponent's eyes or even throwing dirt into their face in order to blind them so that he may have the advantage. He is also not very easy to read in battle due to his unorthodox way of fighting, as a simple jab can lead into a tackle instead and Ryoma is not above tossing his whole body at an opponent to do damage either. When fighting in a hand to hand exchange with Ryoma, it is said to be similar to fighting with several wild beats at a single time. Category:Magami Clan Category:Devil Factory